The present invention is generally related to the exercise and physical fitness arts and, in particular, to a novel system and method for exercising many parts of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,651 issued to Aberton shows a system which uses an anchor point and a stocking device worn on a lower limb of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,749 issued to Broadwater shows a portable exercise device with a handle grip for use in golf practice training.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,322,483 and 6,059,698 are examples of door mounted exercise devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,360 issued to Wilkins in 1997 teaches the use of an exercise system and method which incorporates a foot holster for use in stretching exercises. The methods of use suggested by Wilkins typically require a door or other type of fixed attaching point.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate an exercise system which utilizes specially designed shoe clips and strap elements so that a separate fixed point is not required in use of the device.
It is also an object of the invention to set forth an exercise system which is highly effective and which is easily transportable by the user.
It is a further object of the invention to show an exercise system which is fabricated of economical plastic/rubber, cloth and equivalent compounds.
It is a still further object to demonstrate a stretching band type of exercise method which does not require the bands to be tied about the hands or or feet for effective use.
It is also an object to describe an exercise system which may be economically mass-produced for widespread commercial appeal in the art.